


Pups4Pups: It's a Special Occasion

by DenaCeleste, fatcamp, FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #foxysterektrash, Comedy, Crochet, Fanart, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pups4pups, Threesome, body sushi, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/pseuds/fatcamp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years later, the Sheriff discusses his new arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pups4Pups: It's a Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pups4Pups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632244) by [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste). 



> Be sure to read the inspired by work first!

“So after the contest, the kids decided to make the pup thing more permanent. They even moved into that settlement near the preserve with the naturalists so they can walk around in tails and what not without any judgement. Stiles is really into being a fox and somewhere Derek found some wolf ears and this really bushy tail that somehow stays on without a strap or adhesive. I tell you, the damned internet is going to be the end of us all!”

The sheriff complains about his git of a son and son-in-law as he secures the bar to the mount in the floor. Argent chuckles as he comes closer, handing the sheriff an electric drill.

“Yeah, I’ve heard about that community. Evidently Isaac got into it too so now Scott and Allison live there and Isaac is their “pet”? I don’t know what to make of it, but as long as they’re happy.”

“Yeah, kids? Right?” Peter says, missing the scowls of the two men glaring at his blinded childless visage. “Hey! I mean, it’s pretty much common knowledge that Jackson is my kid, right? I figure I gotta say in some gentle complaining!” Argent snaps at him playfully causing the wolf to yelp as sheriff chuckles. He hears a familiar clink and looks outside as the mailman leaves.

“Gotta go check the mail, I’m expecting a vacation postcard from the boys and the grandcub. Oh yeah, Herald is totally into being a bear. I told Stiles it was about 20 years too early for that and he just said the little bugger is certainly fat and hairy enough. I’m so in love with that little boy. Stiles loves him, but thinks he looks weird, but I know he’s Grandpa’s perfect lil’ cub.”

Argent and Peter grin sweetly and continue working as Sheriff goes out to check the mail. True to his word, Stiles’ postcard is right on top.

 

 

Sheriff snorts and shakes his head, “Kinky bastards.”

He goes back inside waving the postcard. Argent takes it from him and smiles as the sheriff positions himself in the swing to test the resistance. Argent holds it up for Peter to see since the wolf is greasing himself up and doesn’t want to sully the card.

“Aww, such a beautiful family. I hope Herry grows into those eyebrows though.” Peter says, lifting up his blindfold and giving Sheriff a wink. The sheriff rolls his eyes and holds up a ball gag, wagging a finger in Peter’s direction.

“I’m going to enjoy using this on you tonight.”

“So, John,” Argent asks after they get Peter situated in the swing and stand naked on either side of him. “How do you feel about having to give up burgers for this?” Sheriff shrugs. He thinks about when he told Stiles about the arrangement between himself, the hunter and the older wolf.

***

_“Dad, what the fuck?!”_

_“Language!”_

_“No! I’m an adult, dammit! And I just had a bomb dropped on me! I mean… ok, Chris, I understand. He’s… well he’s fucking hot, hot damn dad, good pull with that one!”_

The sheriff returned his son’s wholly inappropriate high five and waited as he finished whatever dirty daydream the boy was currently imagining with his soon to be boyfriend. After a moment, the sheriff cleared his throat and Stiles nodded resolutely.

_“No more burgers.”_

_“What?!”_

_“Nope, this far outweighs the Derek and I in pup gear, especially since you know entirely what we do now. Also… fucking Peter? You remember the look you gave me when I told you about me and Derek? Or the look on your face when you caught me with Derek’s nose lodged in my ass?”_

_“Jesus, kid! I should be able to get one just for this!”_

_“Dad, no! No more burgers, no more bacon, you’re done, it’s done! Besides, they’re in really good shape so I’m not against the uhh… exercise, but I’m not going to let you clog your arteries too!”_

_“Well, shit kid-”_

_“LANGUAGE!”_

_“Dammit to fucking hell, Stiles! You can take my red meat, but my cursing is mine, mother fucking shit damn!”_

_“Okay!”_

_“And body sushi!”_

_“I don’t… dad, please don’t make me-”_

_“Just agree and we’ll never have to speak about it again.”_

_“Fine! Good talk!”_

_“I love you!”_

_“I love you, too, Dad! Now don’t talk to me for the rest of the week!”_

_“Deal!”_

_***_

“Stiles figures this will be good physical exertion for my heart and I get to eat body sushi off of a werewolf in exchange. I don’t even miss the taste of bacon.”

“ _Mgjghldj_!” Peter muffles and the other two men laugh jovially.

“When you’re right, you’re right, Peter! Now c’mon boys, we’re not getting any younger.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote #FoxySterekTrash](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31)!


End file.
